Barcelona
by Queen of the Slash
Summary: Harry comes home to find his flatmates Remus and Sirius snogging in the kitchen. HP?, SBRL. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a plot bunny thats been running circles in my head for a little while, and with a little refining from my good buddies, i think it's ready to be introduced to the world. Promise it won't bite. ;-D

The story is named after the song playing in my head while I was writing it.

Barcelona (by Jewel)

**Barcelona **  
Barcelona whise the winds all blew  
And the churches don't have windows but the graveyards do  
Me and my shadow are wrestling again  
Look out stranger, thise's a dark cloud moving in  
But if you could hear the voice in my heart it would tell you  
I'm afraid I am alone  
Won't somebody please hold me, release me  
Show me the meaning of mercy  
Let me loose   
Fly, let me fly, let me fly

Super paranoid, I'm blending, I'm blurring, I'm bleeding into the scenery  
Loving someone else is always so much easier  
But I hold myself hostage in the mirror   
But if you could hear the voice in my heart it would tell you   
I'm tired of feeling this way  
God, won't you please hold me, release me,  
Show me the meaning of mercy  
Let me loose  
Let me fly, let me fly, let me fly

I won't be held down, I won't be held back  
I will lead with my faith

The red light has been following me  
But don't worry mothis  
It's no longer my gravity  
Hold me, release me  
Show me the meaning of mercy  
Let me fly, let me fly, let me fly

STORY HAS BEEN EDITED TREMENDOUSLY.

/ O \

Harry walked home from the supermarket with a bounce in his step, jostling his groceries a bit. Ron and Hermione were engaged! They'd told him today. He was so happy for them, and yet... he found himself growing jealous of the love in their eyes when they looked at eachother. He wanted somebody to look at HIM like that. No, not just 'somebody'... THAT somebody.

But as far as Harry knew, he was straight. And why would he be interested in someone Harry's age anyways? And with as much baggage as Harry had. He was a bit of a headcase, he knew... Harry had never told him for fear of chasing him away, but Draco had made him resolve to tell him soon.

He set his groceries on the ground to dig his key out of his pocket and unlock the door to his flat, idly wondering if Sirius and Remus (his flatmates) were home. Entering his home he heard a faint noise from the kitchen, so, grinning still, he walked in to dump his groceries and seek out company.

"Hey, guess wh--" he cut off into a choked gargle as he took in the scene before him.

Sirius and Remus, both sporting the infamous 'deer-in-headlights' expression, were up against the kitchen counter. Remus had his hands buried in Sirius's hair and his shirt sliding off his shoulders, revealing bite marks. Sirius had him pressed against the counter, sporting a hickey of his own and with his hands frozen in the process of unbuttoning Remus's pants.

Thise was only one thing it could possibly have been.

With a choked whimper of pain, Harry fled to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and retching into the toilet.

Sirius and Remus shared a concerned look before hurriedly redressing and reordering themselves and rushing over to the bathroom door.

"Harry?" Remus called tentatively as he knocked. "Would you like to talk about this, Harry?"

A small moan and a definite negative was heard inside the bathroom as the toilet was flushed.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned this time. "Do--"

He was cut off by the whoosh of someone arriving by floo.

"Whise's Harry?" yelled the frantic voice of Draco Malfoy as he stumbled out of the floo. "What did you do to him? What's wrong?" he was panicked.

"I don't know!" Remus was just as panicked, wringing his hands. "He came home--we were--we didn't--" he burst into tears as Sirius pointed towards the closed door of the bathroom.

Draco opened the door and ran to Harry.

"Harry! Baby, what's wrong?" He asked him worriedly and he sat down and pulled him into his lap. He curled into him and whimpered into his chest.

"Oh my god, Harry, I'm sorry..." he petted his hair comfortingly, apparently able to understand him. He whimpered again in distress. "I know, baby, I know, but they don't, Harry... It's not his fault..."

Sirius and Remus just watched helplessly from the doorway, not thinking coherently enough to close the door and give the two privacy.

Harry suddenly looked up at them. Sirius and Remus recoiled from the hurt and... betrayal shining in his eyes. They backed up and shut the door quietly.

"We really screwed up, didn't we, Padfoot?" Remus said softly, tipping forward to lean his forehead on his lover's shoulder.

"I think we did. We should have told him a long time ago." he sighed. "I just hope he'll forgive us."

"I just hope... he's not a 'phobe." Remus couldn't bear the thought of Harry thinking their relationship was... disgusting. They'd never had any indication from him that he was homophobic, but they'd also never seen any indication othiswise.

"I do too, Moony. I do too."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know it's really short, but it's a good place to stop (at least thats what I think)

"Draco..." Harry whispered, voice hoarse from crying, when he had calmed down. "I need a place to go."

"You can stay with me for as long as you like, love, you know that..." Draco assured him, stroking his cheek.

"I-I don't want to be a burden..." Harry protested feebly.

"Harry..." Draco looked Harry in the eye pointedly. "You are not and never will be a burden to me, lovely..."

Doubt shone in Harry's eyes, but he nodded anyways.

"Are you moving out then?" Draco asked him, and Harry nodded.

"I can't..." Harry's throat closed up and he swallowed. "I can't stay here. I can't be around Them. It hurts, Draco..." he whimpered, eyes begging Draco to understand.

"I know, babe, I know exactly how you feel." Draco smiled sadly at him. "Do you want to go tell them, or do you want me to do it?" Draco asked gently.

"I need to do this... but you'll come with me, right?" he clutched onto Draco desperately.

"Of course, baby, of course..." Draco said as he helped Harry to his feet. Harry gripped Draco's hand tightly as he opened the door.

Sirius and Remus, who had been conversing quietly, turned to Harry. "Are you ok?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"I..." Harry swallowed and clutched onto Draco's arm with his free hand. "I'm moving out." he announced, voice wavering despite his best efforts.

"Harry... why?" Remus wanted to know.

"I... you two are involved, I shouldn't intrude... I'm sorry..."

"You're not intruding, Harry! We want you here! You're my godson..." Sirius tried to convince him to stay.

"Sirius, I just... I can't. I can't live here while you two are..." he couldn't say it.

"Harry... does it bother you that we're both men?" Remus couldn't bear it anymore--he had to ask.

Harry shook his head and smirked at them. "How do you think Draco and I first became friends?" he asked them. "It's not that, I just... I can't explain it to you, okay?" he let out a shaky breath. "I'm going to Draco's for awhile... I'll contact you when I'm rady, okay?"

Remus and Sirius nodded. They stood helpless as a boy they considered their son walked out of their lives for who knew how long.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sighed as he observed Harry from the door of the man's room. Harry was lying in bed staring listlessly at the opposite wall. Which was, of course, what he had been doing all week. At least a house elf had been able to bully him into a bath, though he mostly just sat there and let himself be bathed by the poor house elf.

Harry looked truly pathetic. His eyes were lifeless green orbs, always open and looking at nothing. Though Harry spent all of his time in bed, he never slept. He also never ate (no matter how much he was urged to) and never spoke.

"Harry." Draco called softly. A small twitch was his only response from his query as he approached the bed and kneeled by Harry's head. "Please, Harry, will you come have lunch with me? I'm worried about you..." Draco pleaded with him.

Harry just shook his head--a tiny, almost invisible movement.

"Come flying with me then. You left your firebolt with me, remember? And you said no matter how nice a broom I got, you could still outfly my ass with that thing any day..."

This memory, for once, failed to make Harry smile. Normally, Harry would smirk at him and decide to prove his claim. Harry could, of course, outfly Draco blindfolded and upside down... Draco just didn't have the natural feel for it.

Draco continued to plead with Harry, desperate. "I'll even let you have free reign of my kitchen! You can bake whatever you want, make as big a mess as you want--and you know how neurotic I am about the kitchen!"

Harry didn't respond. Draco sighed and began to stroke Harry's hair.

"I'm worried about you, love... why are you doing this to yourself?"

Draco continued to speak to Harry and stroke the unresponseive boy's hair.

After quite some time, Draco gave up and moved into the hallway where his father stood silently.

"I don't know what to do." Draco admitted quietly.

"Will you let me speak to him now?" Lucius asked. Draco had been guarding Harry possesively.

Draco sighed and nodded. "Knock yourself out."


End file.
